


Ready To Go

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Skip the Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a solid two weeks since Jared has gotten more than a kiss or a brief snuggle from his boyfriend.  Fed up (not to mention brain-meltingly horny), he shows up at Jensen's office with a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at the [Bottom!Jared/Sam Comment Meme](http://the-rant-girl.livejournal.com/34157.html). Prompt is basically the summary :) This is an edited/expanded version of the fill that I originally posted.

“Are you _sure_ you locked the door?”

Jared doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Here he is half-naked and desperate, bouncing on Jensen’s cock and putting every ounce of effort into making this one of those _epic_ fucks Jensen can’t forget (there have been fourteen of those so far – Jared’s keeping track), and the only words coming out of Jensen’s mouth are asking whether or not Jared bothered to flick the lock on his office door. For the third damn time!

He groans, wraps Jensen’s tie around his hand, and tugs him forward. “Yes! Jesus, Jen – I fucking locked it, okay?”

“Fine!” Jensen sighs. “No need to get snippy.”

That’s when Jared sees the poorly-disguised smirk in the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. Jensen is teasing him, which is so not cool considering they’ve spent the last two weeks struggling through circumstantial celibacy. Meaning Jared hasn’t gotten any action that didn’t come from his own hands. But Jensen’s law firm had just been bought out by an even larger firm, and the new managing partners were riding everybody pretty hard. (Kind of like Jared is riding Jensen right now, only nowhere near as fun.)

Jared had tolerated Jensen’s obligations as long as he could, but there were certain kinds of attention he needed that silicone toys just couldn’t provide. So today he’d left his store in Misha’s capable hands after telling him not to call unless the place was on fire. And even then, Misha should probably call 9-1-1 first. 

The combination of lust and anticipation had made Jared giddy as he drove across town to Jensen’s building. There, he'd ducked into the lavish men's room in the lobby and shut himself in a stall where he used a pocket-tube of his favorite lube to slick two of his fingers. The stretch and burn felt amazing after having been denied for two weeks, every nerve in Jared's body singing out. And knowing what he was about to do made the prep even hotter, like an illicit little thrill.

Aware that shared pleasure was on the horizon, Jared had taken his time, making his hole nice and wet for easy access. The fact that he was fingering himself in a public bathroom kept him on the razor’s edge of coming, but a quick squeeze at the base of his cock took care of that. Then, with his hole wide, wet, and leaking (thank God he’d worn black pants today), Jared had caught the first elevator up to Jensen’s floor, rushing past his boyfriend's assistant and closing the door behind him.

Behind his desk, Jensen had opened his mouth to say hello, but he'd taken one look at Jared's blown pupils and flushed cheeks before choking on his greeting. Though his knees were weak, Jared crossed the room and cut off Jensen's stammers with a fierce kiss that left no room for argument. Need took them both and, in the blink of an eye, Jared had pinned Jensen to his chair and mounted him like a thoroughbred.

“Maybe I’m _snippy_ because you haven’t bothered to fuck me in, like, forever – ahhh!” Jared throws his head back as Jensen grabs his hips and yanks him fully down onto his bare lap, filling Jared’s hole with every last millimeter of his cock. And that’s _a lot_ , but Jared’s ass takes it happily, muscles clenching and thighs aching as he works up the energy to buck up again.

Jensen’s chair creaks and protests, but it’s built for this. Well, not for _fucking_ exactly, but it’s the top-of-the-line in office furniture – nothing but the best for one of the firm’s senior partners. They rock, roll, and thrust into one another, but the chair never gives, worth every single dollar Jensen had made the firm spend on it. Maybe they can afford one for the house…

Jensen repeats his move a few more times, punching the breath from Jared’s lungs. “You were saying?”

Reduced to nothing but garbles and moans, Jared throws his hands around Jensen’s neck and leans forward to catch his breath. Jensen’s hands shift to his thighs, kneading the tension out of his quads. Jared could sit like this for hours, shimmy his hips up and down, swivel in small figure eight’s until Jensen starts to beg. He loves being filled, adores how taking Jensen’s cock inside him makes him feel owned and cherished all at once, sexual need triggering emotional satisfaction.

But beyond Jensen’s door is an entire office full of people who might hear them, who demand Jensen’s time. Right now, he belongs to Jared, but he knows it can’t last.

“C’mon, Jared,” Jensen encourages, sliding his hands back around Jared’s ass, fingers flirting with the hem of Jared’s shirt. “I know you’re close, baby.”

And _Jesus_ , Jared’s stomach gives a happy little roll at the endearment, one Jensen only uses when he’s balls-deep in Jared’s body. Been too damn long since he heard it, felt the rush of affection that comes with it.

They move together, Jared lifting up and slapping his ass down on Jensen’s naked thighs, while Jensen’s hands rock him back and forth ever so slightly, making sure his cock skims across Jared’s prostate. It’s a familiar rhythm even if the setting is new, and Jared already vows that today won’t be the only time they have sex in Jensen’s office. He can already picture being bent over the desk, Jensen pounding into him as his hands flail out and knock everything to the floor. And getting fucked against the floor-to-ceiling windows, his naked body pressed against the glass for all to see (though not many buildings have a view of the thirty-fifth floor).

Oh yes, Jensen’s office has _possibilities_.

Jensen’s final thrusts are brutally on-target, and Jared comes first, shaking and sobbing his way through orgasm with his teeth buried in Jensen’s shoulder to keep himself from screaming. His hole seizes around Jensen’s cock, wringing the come right out of him, more than enough to leave Jared’s hole sloppy and open. Fuck, it’s the best feeling in the world.

“That totally made the list,” Jared mutters once they’re both spent, Jensen’s cock slipping out of Jared as it softened.

Jensen blinks. “Huh?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“I’d say you could stay here as long as you want, but it might make my next meeting a little awkward.” Jensen watches Jared’s mouth drop into a pout. “But I’ll skip out of here early tonight.”

“Promise?”

Jensen leans forward and licks the pout away from Jared’s mouth, threading his tongue past Jared’s lips when he sighs. The kiss is as good as a promise.

 

FIN.


End file.
